Kane Rinha
Character's name Kane Rinha ''' '''Clan's Name Rinha ''' '''Nickname Raitoningu ("Lightning") ''' '''Imvu name Kane Tsumi Age 19 Birthday 02/03 Gender Male Weight 195 Ibs ''' '''Height 6'4 Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral ''' '''Unique Traits Chakra Absorption. ''' '''Occupation Shinobi Allies Konohagakure Enemies N/A First Nature. Lightning Release Second Nature Water Release ''' '''Third Nature Personality and Behavior Kane is very punctual and mostly a quiet guy, only speaking when he has to. He doesnt like half-doing things and tolerates no excuses from himself or any shinobi. He will put himself on the line as a natural instict for people he cares about because of his big philosophy on the vitality of a team. He is a very selfless person, very seldom will you see him doing something for himself. During meetings, big social gatherings, he doesnt like drawing attention towards himself nor speak unless he has to. Nindo # "Talent has limitations but having heart in what you do will get you to the next level." # "Never cave in, a shinobi shouldn't know what quitting feels like." # "Patience." Scars/Tattoos Scar (Location: Right shoulder. Description: Horizontal, 7 inches in length. When/how scar came to be: Genin battle injury.) Companion/Familiar/Pet/Puppets ''' ''' Puppet 1: ''' '''Appearance: Roman Samurai built armour with a long steel blade serving as a sword. Stands at 6'2" and weighs 180Ibs. Painted in a dark blue with the Rinha symbol on its back and on the front of its mask. Weaponry: Poision gas made from the Rinha clan to drain any chakra from the shinobi that the gas comes in contact with. A light weight sword made for quick offensive hits and also can be used to deflect kunai or other thrown small objects. Armour is made out of the same equipment of Kane Rinha's chakra absorption armour. Strengths: Speed, Agility, and Armour Weaknesses: Joints, Sword is somewhat easy to break with a more dense object, Flexibility. ' '''Puppet 2: ' '''Appearance: A 8 foot snake with blue painted armour with the Rinha symbol on its forehead and black eye sockets. Equipped with circular vents on its sides that are cable of releasing poisonous gas or Kunai. Weaponary: Powerful jaws. Poisonous gas made from the Rinha clan to drain any chakra from the shinobi the gas comes in contact with. Poisonous venom injected from the fangs that cause paralysis. Can shoot out up to 50 kunai from its armour. Strengths: Speed, Agility, Flexibility, Armour, Venom Weaknesses: Air attacks/heights, Joints, & Rear attacks Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 (2=3) Senbon - 0.5 (2=1) Paper bombs - 1 (2=2) Scrolls - 0.5 (4=2) Smoke bombs - 1 (2=2 ) Ninja spikes - 1.5 (0=0 ) Shurikens - 2.5 (2=5) Puppets- 2 (2=30) Chakra Armour - 30 (1=30) TOTAL: 75.0 ''' Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. '''Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. S-Rank: 'Secret Lightning Technique:The Shocker '''A-Rank: 'Cellular Regeneration Absorption 'A-Rank: 'Lightning Release: Lariat 'A-Rank: 'Lightning Release Shadow Clone Technique '''B-Rank: Hell Stab B-Rank: 'Lightning Release Chakra Mode '''B-Rank: 'Spirit Reflection Technique 'C-Rank: 'Chakra Threads 'C-Rank: 'Water Prison Technique 'C-Rank: 'Lightning Release Lightning Rod 'C-Rank: 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf 'D-Rank: 'Body Flicker Technique 'D-Rank: 'Temporary Paralysis Technique 'D-Rank: 'Puppet Technique '''Biography ( Only explains through Rp dialogue, very seldom brings up his past. ) Role play Reference List * Casual: Team One: Introductions (2 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One:Tree Climbing (4 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One: Walking On Water Technique (4 points-Open-) * Mission: The Mysterious Figure ( 10 points-Open-) Approved by:(Senso/ Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates